polski_dubbingfandomcom-20200215-history
Marcin Mroziński
|obraz = Marcin Mroziński.jpg |urodziny = 26 września 1985 Inowrocław |funkcje = , }} Marcin Mroziński, znany także pod pseudonimem Martin Finch (ur. 26 września 1985 roku w Inowrocławiu) – polski aktor teatralny i dubbingowy, piosenkarz i prezenter telewizyjny; reprezentant Polski w 55. Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizji (2010). Życiorys Ma siostrę Magdalenę. Od dzieciństwa wykonywał zainteresowanie śpiewaniem i aktorstwem; uczęszczał na zajęcia w zespole muzyki dawnej, śpiewał w chórze, brał udział w konkursach recytatorskich oraz uczył się gry na flecie poprzecznym. W wieku dziewięciu lat wziął udział w ogólnopolskim festiwalu piosenki dziecięcej, zajmując pierwsze miejsce. W wieku czternastu lat wystąpił w musicalu Gdzie nasi idole, gdzie nasi poeci w Bydgoszczy. Przez trzy lata uczęszczał do II Liceum Ogólnokształcącego w Inowrocławiu, a następnie do III LO, w którym przystąpił do matury. Po zdaniu egzaminu dojrzałości w 2003 roku podjął studia na wydziale aktorskim w warszawskiej Akademii Teatralnej im. Aleksandra Zelwerowicza. W 2002 roku wziął udział w przesłuchaniach do pierwszej edycji programu telewizji Polsat Idol, docierając do półfinałów. Został laureatem programu TVP Szansa na sukces, w 2005 roku był półfinalistą trzeciego sezonu Idola. Przez cztery lata pracował w programie TVP1 Songowanie na ekranie. Był laureatem wielu festiwali: Piosenki Francuskiej, Piosenki Angielskiej, Piosenki Studenckiej i poezji śpiewanej m.in. w Warszawie, Radomiu, Bydgoszczy, Świeciu, Kwidzynie, Radomsku, Paczkowie, Radziejowie i Więcborku. W 2007 roku wystąpił na XLIV Krajowym Festiwalu Piosenki w Opolu w koncercie Niebo z moich stron, poświęconym twórczości Seweryna Krajewskiego. W trakcie koncertu zaśpiewał utwór „Czy słyszysz co mówię”. 12 września 2008 roku TVP Polonia wyemitowała koncert Zaiks to twórcy, organizowany z okazji 90-lecia Stowarzyszenia Autorów ZAiKS. Mroziński wykonał na nim trzy utwory: „Szanujmy wspomnienia” Skaldów, „W Polskę idziemy” (z Janem Bzdawką, Wojciechem Dmochowskim i Jakubem Szydłowskim) oraz „Małe mieszkanko na Mariensztacie” Ireny Santor (z Pauliną Janczak). W tym samym roku wygrał przesłuchania do roli Raoula w musicalu Andrew Lloyda Webbera Upiór w operze, dzięki czemu zadebiutował na scenie warszawskiego Teatru Muzycznego „Roma” w adaptacji sztuki w reżyserii Wojciecha Kępczyńskiego. 7 listopada zadebiutował w roli Seana podczas polskiej prapremiery musicalu Boyband, wystawianego w Teatrze Komedia. W tym samym roku zgłosił się z utworem „Never Felt Like This” do koncertu Piosenka dla Europy 2008, będącego krajowymi eliminacjami do 53. Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji. Nie zakwalifikował się do stawki finałowej konkursu z powodu nienadesłania zapisu nutowego swojej piosenki. W towarzystwie rodziców i siostry brał udział w teleturnieju Rodzina jak z nut. W kwietniu 2009 zakończył nagrania jako prezenter teleturnieju dla dzieci Staraoke w Londynie. Od września zaczął regularnie pojawiać się jako gość muzyczny w programie TVP1 Jaka to melodia?, zagrał także role w programie TVN Turbo Wieczór kawalerski. Na początku grudnia, wraz z wybranymi solistami Teatru Muzycznego „Roma”, wystąpił w koncercie Najlepsze z Romy w Bydgoskiej Opera Nova, wcielając się w postaci ze znanych musicali: Chrisa (Miss Saigon), Myszołapa (Koty), Danny’ego (Grease) i Mariusza (Les Misérables). W tym samym roku zaczął występować na deskach Teatrze Polskiego Radia, grając m.in. rolę Szpaka w słuchowisku W Bocianowie (reż. Waldemar Modestowicz) i rolę Wojtka w słuchowisku Mimi, córka kapitana. Dołączył także do obsady serialu radiowego Matysiakowie, w którym grał rolę Josha Stokovskiego. Jest aktorem dubbingowym; użyczył głosu wielu postaciom kreskówkowym i zaśpiewał w polskich wersjach językowych filmów Kubuś i przyjaciele i Muppety. Jest wykonawcą czołówki 11. serii serialu anime Pokemon. 30 października 2009 zaprezentował utwór „Legenda”, z którym zgłosił się do krajowych eliminacji eurowizyjnych. 14 lutego zajął pierwsze miejsce w finale selekcji, zdobywając 33,61% głosów telewidzów, dzięki czemu został ogłoszony reprezentantem Polski w 55. Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizji, organizowanym w Oslo. 25 maja wystąpił w pierwszym półfinale konkursu i zajął w nim trzynaste miejsce, nie zdobywając awansu do finału. W 2010 wystąpił gościnnie w serialach: Usta usta, Na Wspólnej (TVN) i Czas honoru, Na dobre i na złe (TVP2). 14 maja wziął udział w programie TVP2 Kocham Cię, Polsko!, występując w drużynie Marzeny Rogalskiej. Wiosną wygrał przesłuchania do roli Mariusza w musicalu Les Misérables, wystawianego przez Teatr Muzyczny „Roma”. Od premiery we wrześniu 2010 roku do maja 2012 roku występował w pierwszej obsadzie spektaklu. Zagrał rolę Ducha w dyplomie muzycznym Piosenka jest dobra na wszystko – czyli nieobecni mają rację w reż. Waldemara Śmigasiewicza w Teatrze Collegium Nobilium w Warszawie, później wystawianym na Novej Scenie Teatru Muzycznego „Roma”. Wraz z innymi absolwentami warszawskiej Akademii Teatralnej zagrał w spektaklu Szpilmania w reżyserii Andrzeja Strzeleckiego. Początkowo spektakl grany był w stołecznym Och-Teatrze, później trafił także na deski Teatru Ateneum i Teatru Collegium Nobilium. Latem 2011 roku wyjechał do Londynu, by zrealizować nagrania programu Cartoon Network Ben 10: Ostateczne wyzwanie, którego był prowadzącym. W 2013 roku przyjął pseudonim artystyczny Martin Fitch. W tym czasie przeprowadził się do Londynu, gdzie zaczął nagrania materiału na debiutancki album studyjny, realizowany m.in. z Luizą Staniec. W 2012 roku reprezentował Polskę z utworem „Is That a Real Love?” na festiwalu Sunčane Skale w Hercegu Novim. Zajął trzecie miejsce w głosowaniu jurorów. W 2015 roku prowadził program Ekspedycja Cartoon Network. W kwietniu 2016 roku wydał singiel „Dzieli nas”. W lutym 2017 roku zakwalifikował się z utworem „Fight for Us” do polskich preselekcji do 62. Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji. 18 lutego wystąpił jako pierwszy w finale selekcji i zajął w nim siódme miejsce. W listopadzie został gospodarzem piętnastoodcinkowego programu internetowego #MyślęPozytywnie, realizowanego przez Fundację Instytut Edukacji Pozytywnej. Role dubbingowe Filmy |- |2017 |''Piękna i Bestia'' | -2}} |} Gry komputerowe |- |2010 |''Księżniczka i żaba'' | }} |- |2011 |''Scooby-Doo! Pierwsze strachy'' | }} |- |2012 |''Scooby-Doo! Nawiedzone bagno'' | }} |} Wykonanie piosenek |- |2010 |''Batman: Odważni i bezwzględni'' | 1}} |- |2012 |''Kopciuszek'' | |- |2017 |''Piękna i Bestia'' | }} |} Linki zewnętrzne * *